reaching for a noble love that's cold as ice
by apola55
Summary: this is a story for my Oc character apola ahiru she is a young noble girl who is supost to marry byakuya kitchki but plans change and her love might not reach him
1. the begining

"It was a sunny spring day when my parents took me to the Kutchki household for an arranged marriage that I'm completely against."

"I don't care if he's a noble or not dad!" a young girl about the age or 10 yelled as her widowed father took her to meet a boy he chose as her husband "you know I hate the idea or arranged marriages."

"It's for the best Apola dear the fate of the Ahiru clan rests in your hands." Her father said trying to calm her down with no avail. "I'm sure you will like young lord Kutchki."

"If he's a normal noble boy then he'll be as snooty and bratty as the rest of the boys you tried to get me engaged to." The young girl said rolling her eyes. Apola was a very beautiful young girl which is why so many noble families want her to marry their sons, with her long blonde hair so long that she's almost sitting on it, her eyes so blue they could be mistaken for sapphires, and her fair and perfect completion it was no wonder she's been out all day to many noble families. The Kutchki manor was the last stop for the day.

As they arrive Apola gave up on trying to get her dad to stop the engagements she will try to enjoy being with the young lord for he is the last noblemen her age that her father will try to engage her to.

"Welcome to the Kutchki manor lord and lady Ahiru" the butler said as he greeted them "young lord Byakuya will be with you in a moment after his practice is done" the butler said once he led then to a room filled with roses and treats most likely for Apola.

'Practice?' Apola thought not knowing what he would be practicing. As she sat down to wait she saw a young boy with long black hair not as long as hers but just as beautiful and a beautiful face he was obviously a few years older than her, it was the first time she ever felt like , her palms started to sweat, and her heart was beating rapidly.

"Hello you must be lady Apola Ahiru" the boy said "It is very nice to meet you I am Byakuya"

"Yes I am Apola it is very nice to meet you lord Kutchki" she was surprised at how beautiful his voice is she knew that she was in love.

" Would you like some treats they were made specially for you, we heard that you enjoy sweets very much" Byakuya said handing a cookie to her.

" Thank you I do love sweets" she said taking the cookie from his hand.

The two talked for a while getting to know each other. Apola relaxed not caring about manners at all just having a goo time then her father came in and Apola automatically sat straight like a proper girl like Byakuya did.

" Looks like you had a good time sweetie" her father said placing a hand on her shoulder

" Yes I did father" she said acting like a doll, she hates acting like this all she truly wanted to do was run around and play games like a normal girl but her nobility always got in the way of it.

"That's great so from now on once a week you and young lord Kutchki will meet and get to know each other more as his father and I talk over the details. Now lets' got Apola." He said as he walked out of the room.

"I enjoyed out time together young lord-"

"Please call me Byakuya we're technically engaged aren't we?" Byakuya said slightly blushing

"Right until next time Byakuya" Apola said following her father as her heart was fluttering in her chest and she felt like she was in heaven.

The years blew by as Apola grew along with the one she loved, but as they grew even though her love for Byakuya grew Byakuya started to grow away from her.

"Byakuya there you are I thought you were avoiding me" Apola said running to her fiancé who was standing under a cherry tree, but as she was getting closer she saw another woman who was wrapped in his arm. Apola stopped immediately . "Byakuya who's this?" she felt her heart shatter she could tell that he loved that woman , a commoner from the streets more than her, the most beautiful noble woman who she chose after turning down every other noble male.

"this is Hisana, I'd like you to cancel our engagement so that I'll be able to marry her" he said in the cool tone looking lovingly at Hisana the way Apola wished that he would look at her. Her father wanted to wait until Apola was a grown woman before the wedding.

"Right I'll talk to my father and make sure the engagement is canceled for you" she said using a fake smile hiding her tears. She then turned around and quickly walked to find her father before her tears got the best of her.

At home she felt like the life was sucking out of her. The one she loves preparing to marry another and she is alone, she killed her father protecting herself because she wanted to stop the marriage that he worked so hard to make. But she wanted to respect Byakuyas' request so he wouldn't hate her, that she could never bear.

"Lady Apola why did you break your engagement with lord Kutchki its obvious that you love him" one of her maids asked all the workers for her household are very worried.

" That's the very reason why I did it, I love him so much I have to let him go to the one he loves" she said in a soulless voice as she stared out into the night as if Byakuya would come running to her saying the he was a fool for picking that horrid common girl. "What would you think of me if I decided to become a shinigami?"

" I would think that it would be reckless but honorable being with some one who can protect you like a shinigami is just as wonderful as being with one that can support you like a noble."

Apola then rose from where she was sitting and walked out of the room." Then its decided I will join the shinigami academy and become a shinigami"

The next day Apola packed all of the belongings that she needed and headed for the academy, knowing that she didn't have the highest spiritual pressure but she didn't care she will become a shinigami just to be close to him to be able to see him again and hear his voice was all she wanted.

The classes were quite easy thanks to the education her father provided her before he died. Surprisingly she was a natural with a blade the only thing she had trouble was her kido and bakudo. When she graduated the academy she was put in squad 11 for strength and determination but she didn't know that she was going to be the second of only 2 girls in the squad.


	2. starting in a squad and bad memories

As Apola was waiting to meet her captain she considered what she was getting herself into joining a squad with mostly men and only one other girl. Then she heard foot steps of 2 men.

"why do we have to meet the new brat?" one of them said sounding very annoyed

" I don't know but the girl is probably hideous" the other said. "most strong girls are" when they got to the room they both were shocked at Apolas' beauty.

"hello" she said annoyed at their insults to her " I am Apola Ahiru pleased to meet you" with all that's happened to her she's been able to act like a perfect woman and never show her true feelings.

"y-yeah I'm ikkaku madarame" the first one said. Apola noticed that he was completely bald and she could see her reflection on his head, he also had strange red marks ad the sides of his eyes.

"And I'm yumichika Ayasegawa" the other said, he had a black bob and strange feathers on his right eyebrow which apola found strange. " why don't we take you to meet our captain?"

"alright" apola said as she stood up. As they walked to their captains office apola began to wonder what her captain will be like slightly hoping that it will be Byakuya, but she knew it was a long shot.

As they entered the room she saw that her captain was a very large man, he has a scar down the left side of his face from fore head to chin, an eye patch on his right eye, and his hair was it the strangest fashion apola has ever seen he even had bells at the tips of his hair. Apola was afraid for the first time after her fathers death.

"Well this is the new meat huh?" her captain said getting from his seat and walking toward her "but she's so tiny"

"I may be small but I am stronger than I appear" apola said getting furious from all the insults she's gotten on her first day in her squad. "I am Apola Ahiru it is very nice to meet you" apola ignoring her anger said to her new captain bowing perfectly.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki and you better be as strong as you are cute or you'll be dead by the end of the week" he said giving a very frightening grin at Apola.

" I don't know what you mean about me being cute but I'm sure as hell strong" apola said giving a completely innocent smile at her captain.

" why don't I show you to the barracks where we'll be sleeping" ikkaku interjected before something could happen between apola and their captain.

" Oh my I guess you didn't know that I'll be staying at my manor instead of the barracks" apola said a little bit shocked.

"what do you mean by manor?" yumichika asked.

"I'm Apola Ahiru don't you know my family name" she asked very confused because every one at the academy knew her name.

"she's a noble" some one said behind them Apola didn't know this voice but yet she felt like she knew it.

"oh lookie here the captain of squad 6 has decided to give squad 11 a visit" captain zaraki said amused.

'Byakuya' Apolas' mind screamed, it was Byakuya her ex fiancé her body didn't know how to react.

" its been a few years since we've seen each other lady Apola" he said with a very small hint of kindness that reminded Apola of their child hood.

_flash back_

"byakuya wait up!" apola yelled chasing the one she loved, as she spent time with him he taught her many things like how to hold a sword and at the moment shunpo.

"Apola-chan you'll never learn unless I got faster than you" byakuya said laughing that wonderful laugh she loved she wished that time would stop and she could stay in this wonderful moment when all of his attention was on her and only her.

"we just ate and it's not fair you know so much more than I do" apola complained for she never worked this hard in her life because her mother frowned upon a young noble girl running around outside like a boy.

"that's no excuse you're actually very talented I'm surprised how fast you are since you're a beginner" Apola always loved the way byakuya complimented her like that it made her feel like he loved her. "I'm looking forward to you 16th birthday party tomorrow, it's hard to believe that we met almost 6 years ago isn't it?"

"yeah" was all she could say because she was lost in his smile.

_present time_

"it has been a while how are you and hisana" apola asked in a monotone voice not wanting to break into tears in front of her squad and ex fiancé.

"fine. I heard about the passing of your father what happened?" That question frightened her because of what happened the day she canceled her engagement with byakuya.

_flash back_

" father I wish to stop my engagement with young lord kuchiki." Apola asked still trying to hide her tears moments after she found out that byakuya never truly loved her.

"what are you thinking? Do you know how many other noble women have been trying to get arrange a marriage with him and you come 6 years later after his father and I have been planning this so everythings perfect and you want to cancel everything?" her father who usually let apola do anything she wanted and made sure she was happy was furious at his only child.

" Father lord kuchiki and I do not love each other, how can a marriage be successful if the two do not feel love for one another?" Apola truly felt her heart breaking because saying that she didn't love byakuya was the hardest thing she has ever done.

Then out of furry her father grabs one of the knifes from the table where they were eating from and lunged for apola. If it weren't for the lessons byakuya gave her Apola would have died right there and then.

"father please stop this your scaring me!" apola yelled backing away from her father who is walking toward her, as her back pressed against the wall she kicked a vase that was next to her breaking it.

" to end this engagement my daughter is to kill you" said her father now completely insane as he lunged for her again apola picked up a shard from the broken vase and stabed him in the neck killing him right there in front of her, by her hand. Apola screamed at the top of her lungs terrified of what just happened, then everything went black and Apola fell into a deep sleep so her body can heal her mind after what happened.

_present time_

"My father was killed by a robber along with all of the servants that accompanied him," that was the lie she always told when one asked about her fathers death.

" I hope you accept my apology for your loss" byakuya said as he put a hand on her sholder

Shocked apola walked away from his touch and said " thank you but I don't need pitty for my fathers death I've been perfectly fine after he died. After that apola left the room to explore the squads and meet new people.


	3. a drunken party

As apola was walking she noticed a little girl with pink hair running up to her.

"Hey you're the new person in the squad huh?" the little child said. "Whats your name? im yachiru kusajishi"

"My name is Apola its very nice to meet you" Apola didn't want to question the child as to how she became a shinigami at such a young age.

"What a pretty name im gonna call you apple-chan!" Yachiru said jumping on Apolas shoulder all of a sudden.

"A-Apple-chan?"

"Yup! You look like an apple chan!" Yachiru gave apola a smile so cute apola couldn't complain about the silly nickname.

"Ok you can call me apple-chan if I can call you yachiru-chan" apola said but then she relised that she was the 11th squad assistant captain.

"Yay! You're the first person other than ken-chan not to complain!" Yachiru apparently gave out nicknames to a lot of people.

The next day Apola started work on her paper work early so she could explore the squads as soon as possible. Soon A girl with orange hair and very large breasts busted into the room Apola was working in.

"Hey! Are you the new 5th seat of this squad?" the girl said right as apola was done with her work.

" Um yes I am may I ask who you are?" apola was very confused about this.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto nice to meet you I'm the assistant captain of squad 10"

"it's very nice to meet you." Apolas first opinion of Rangiku was a spunky and crazy person in a good way. "is there a reason that you've been looking around the barracks for me?"

" Yeah! I wanted to know if you wanted to sneak out of paperwork and have a drink with me?" apola now knew that Rangiku was a slack off, but Rangiku could be Apolas first true friend.

_past_

"Father why cant I go outside to play with the other children?" apola wined hating being trapped in her home with all the grownups.

" young apola you must under stand that playing with those children will make you slack off and lazy and I want you to be the best person you can be when you're an adult, now stop wining and go practice your writing." Her father saying the same thing every time she wanted something like the other kids.

_present_

"Well do ya want to?" Rangiku asked leaning on Apolas desk.

"I'd like that very much" then apola stood up and followed Rangiku out of the door.

While Apola and Rangiku were drinking other people showed up to drink with them, they consisted of Ikkaku Yumichika and other people that apola hadn't known till then like Hisagi Izuru and Renji. Apola was curious about Renji because he works with her former fiancé Byakuya.

"Hey! Lets go back the squad 6 and play a game of truth or dare!" a drunk Renji suggested. Every one but apola agreed and dragged her along, she didn't want Byakuya to see her like this, drunk and stupid.

" I really think I should get back the my squad you guys", apola said trying to get out of the game.

"Oh come on apola your not gonna last if you cant handle being seen drunk once in a while" Hisagi said being the only one besides apola that's not completely drunk.

"she just dosnt want to go cuz she liiikes captain Kuchiki" Ikkaku said teasing Apola as she blushed madly then kicked Ikkaku in the back of the knee making him fall and every one laugh at him right when they got there. "Ow!"

" Just Because I'm drunk doesn't mean im any weaker" Apola said giving a deadly glare that made Ikkaku back off and every one think that what Ikkaku said was true (which it was).

Once every one was in Renji and Byakuyas office they sat in a circle to start the game.

"Who goes first?" Apola asked not even knowing how to play (A/N she was raised without the ability to play outside so she wont know very many things like the others do just a heads up).

"I'll start" Rangiku said with a whole bottle of sake that she has been keeping to herself. "Renji truth or dare?"

"Dare" Renji said with a confident look on his face.

"ok your dare is to switch tops with Apola-Chan" Rangiku said happily after taking a swig of her booze.

"What! No way!" Both Renji and Apola said at the same time.

"oh come on you two just do it already" Ikkaku said wanting to get back at Apola for making him fall and look like an idiot.

"F-f-fine but no one better look at me while im switching tops" apola said with a face red as a cherry.

"no ones gonna look at your ugly ass" Ikkaku yelled wich made every other guy hit him in the head. "why am I the one getting attacked tonight!"

Just as apola and Renji were about the take their tops off Byakuya walked in with wide eyes but his normal facial expression. "Renji what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked in his usual tone but apola knew him so well that he was very surprised that there was a booze party in his office.

"um well we were having a drink at the bar and decided to play truth or dare and we chose here" Renji explained.

"why on earth did you choose our office?" Byakuya asked clearly getting annoyed.

"no other captain would even think to let us play in their office and Renji had the key" Rangiku explained trying to save the game. " why don't you join us?"

Apola screamed in her head for him to say no but reluctantly he agreed and they all changed to playing seven minutes in heaven another game that apola didn't know about.

Rangiku made all of the guys write down a color on a piece of paper and made apola pick first since she was newest in the group.

" um I-I don't know how to play" apola admitted blushing madly expecting them all to laugh at her.

"oh don't worry apola one of the guys will show you how now pick" Rangiku said reassuringly

When apola picked she drew a card with sakura no hana on it and knew she got Byakuya. And she was right, as they walked into the closet she could hear Ikkaku laughing like crazy and trying to wolf whistle but was laughing too hard.

_in closet_

Apola was very glad that it was dark in the closet so Byakuya couldn't see her deep red blush.

TO BE CONTINUED BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
